The Rise of Darkness
by TheGreekMenace
Summary: Guys, i've written this down twice already. LOOK TO MY PROFILE FOR THIS INSANE NEW DEVELOPMENT! CO AUTHOR IS NEEDED! Guys, New Haven, Ohio is a medium city, filled with normal everyday people. its booming due to the economy but of course when a zombie gets inside of the highschool. the disease spreads and its time for the RISE OF DARKNESS! ( SYOC OPEN STILL! ) ( CO- AUthor CLOSED)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello world! So I've just finished moving and im in a larger house so I can finally write again. Well theres a little problem. Since I was moving I had been on Fanfiction on my Iphone and noticed how bad my writing was… I took some practice lessons and I think I've gotten better, however, the zombie SYOC lately? HORRIBLE! Not as horrible as mine but the chapters are shorter than 1K words and im like….. **** so ive decided to jump back into the game and start a SYOC. This one WILL CONTINUE! I need support. I'm offering a CO-Author position on this for anyone whose willing. I will only give it to someone who has written stories and I can read them and judge the writing. This story is going to be huge. A chapter will go out every 2 days. I CANNOT WORK ON SUNDAY's. FRIDAY AND SATURDAY are random. So the chapter's MINUMUM word will be 8K. some people may panick but ive seen a chapters that are 60K and im like HOLY SHIT. SO this is how the co author and author thing work. I start the chapter Monday. I send all my work completed to the co author on PM and he copies it on WORD and continues it. And he will send ALL he/she has completed back to me so I can post it. Guys, this is a serious story. I finally can work and I need someone who will work and can back me up. SO SYOC! Ill post the format on my profile and on here. :D**

**GREEK PRODIGY or MENACE OUT PEEPS**

Name-

Nickname-

Gender-

Nationality-

Sexuality-

Religion-

Duty (is he a fighter, scavenger, Leader, medic, and scientist etc.…)

Appearance/Description

Age/Weight (in that order, has to be 14-18 in age)-

Physical Appearance-

Skin Tone-

Eye Color-

Body size (Lean, built, ect…)

Hairstyle-

Hair Color-

Scars/Tattoos/Piercings-

First set of Clothing (for the 1st time stuff goes down)-

Gear-

History/Background information

Personal Background (What happened where they were ECT…)-

Family-

Traits-

Personality

Overall Personality-

Strengths-

Weaknesses (got to have one)-

Secrets-

Turn on-

Turn offs-

Reactions when Angry-

Reactions under Pressure-

Reactions when sees death-

STATS! (1-10) to is perfect and 1 is AWFUL

Cooperative-

Hand-to-Hand-

Gun skill-

Mechanic-

Intelligence-

Endurance-

Mental Stability-

Any Additional info-


	2. Chapter 1 Beginnings

**World of Fanfiction Lovers! The time has come for chapter 1 to come out! I've waited a couple of days for Oc's to pop up and now I have received a few and I've gotten a few ideas for some more. THE Co-author position is taken! CleverUserName1 is my Co-author and is very experienced! You should check out his profile and his story IT (or IF, one or the other is the name LOL). Clever and I will be working on this together, expect chapters at least 1 a week. :D His POV will be based on His OWN CHARACTER! He will be posted on his PROFILE. So enjoy ladies and gentlemen!**

**(Cleverusername1 Author's note)- First and foremost, I'd like to apologize to anyone named Tim. Secondly, I'd like to thank all of you for being patient. We've had to re-write and edit this chapter numerous times because of a drastic difference in writing style and tone. After a significant amount of hypothetical blood, sweat, and tears, we present to you a suitable symphony of symbiotic synchronization that is simply sublime!**

**May 17, 2015: New Haven, 5:47 P.M.**

"Ok, so you guys are good to go?"

Julian Adorno re-checked the supplies for the umpteenth time before replying the affirmative and donning a hooded raincoat. He slipped his pistol into a grocery bag to shield it from the rain, and stood at the threshold of the gas station.

"Autumn? Jason? How are you guys doing?"

From Jason, Julian receives a curt "We're soggy and irritable."

After this concise message, Julian shifts his walkie to his other ear after he is nearly deafened by static and obscenities. After what he assumes to be a struggle for the walkie-talkie, his other ear is damaged by Autumn hissing a veritable tirade.

"Well for starters our shelter, if you can even call it that, is a pile of shit. Like, it literally has dog shit in one of the corners. The roof is leaking, I think Jason has a cold, and I'm this close to busting out of here and going Super Saiyan on these bitches. You hear me Julian? THIS CLOSE."

After another scuffle with appropriate corresponding obscenities, Julian sighs as Jason reclaimed the walkie-talkie.

"Pardon my PMS-ing counterpart. To continue her ostentatiously overused analogy, her bitchitude level is over 9000. Alice, yes. We are good to go. Julian, signal when you're across the street. Alice, let us know if anything changes."

Julian sighed again, and smiled slightly before exiting his shelter and stealthily making his way across the street and down the once-charming suburban drive.

"I'm across the street. I'm looking at the front door now" Julian whispers into his walkie as he scopes out the Victorian-style house. "Alice, do you see any hostiles? Any sign of Andrew?"

After a couple stressful moments, Julian receives a curt "They have watchers on the porch, and one lurking near the front door. I don't see Andrew" and an awkward silence ensues.

Unsurprisingly, Autumn broke it.

"Hey Julian… um…I know you might not want to hear this, but it might be best to assume the worst. He's been gone for almost two days now. We're going to be risking our lives to rescue someone that might not even be there. These people might be…you know…good. Innocents."

It took Julian all he had not to laugh. Concepts like 'good' and 'evil' couldn't exist in a world without morality. These people were simply competition.

"The 'good' people are all dead" Julian replied coldly "Andrew might be a little…off… but he's like family to me. Just like the rest of you. He's loyal, and I trust him. In this world, that's a rare commodity that is worth more than any weapon. I'm not giving up on him"

After another uncomfortable silence, Alice shattered the taciturnity with quiet laughter "Well, who can argue with that? That was well spoken Julian. The lurker by the front door is gone. Move now"

Julian felt a rush of adrenaline as he pulled out his knives and sprinted across the street. He peered around the corner at the innocuous survivors huddled underneath an awning, and silenced his walkie.

Said survivors jumped when they heard rustling from the storage shed in the back yard. Naturally, they drew their weapons (a baseball bat and a crowbar respectively) and moved hesitantly towards the shed. To their surprise and utter horror, when they opened the door they were met by a ponytailed whirlwind wielding an axe-handle.

After a thoroughly unnecessary but immensely satisfying thrashing, Autumn stood over the pulverized frames of her unconscious opponents like a warrior princess while shooting Jason a smug smile. After sarcastically clapping, Jason helped a mirthful Julian bind the unfortunate twosome and toss them into the shed. Before closing the door, Autumn tipped one of them over so he landed face-first in the dog shit.

"Serves him right for making me smell that shit all fucking night." Autumn muttered.

Autumn was an unimpressive 5'7, her brown hair pulled back into a ponytail and her celery-green eyes glistened whenever she was laughing or yelling. Unfortunately for the rest of the group, both choices are equally likely. She packs a hell of a punch, and has a mouth that can put any man to shame. She knew her way around a gun and has a temper that can rival Zeus himself.

Despite looking like a Nazi poster child, Jason was probably the easiest guy to get along with. He was nice to everyone and no one seemed to annoy him. Trust me, I've tried. Jason was our medic, he learned from his dad whom was my family's practitioner. Whenever we compliment him, he just blushes and insists he has good genes.

Julian pulled his two comrades into a quick hug, and radioed Alice to confirm that the plan was proceeding smoothly.

"Yeah, I saw. I'd estimate you have about a minute before someone notices they're missing. I've seen three wandering around the first floor. I'm sure there's more. Julian, you go through the front door after helping Jason ascend to the second floor. Autumn, you go through the slide-door on the porch. I'm making my way there now, and I'll support you when I get there. Be careful everyone"

"Right" Julian grinned "Let's rescue Andrew"

**May 17, 2015: New Haven, 1:02 A.M.**

"Boss? You ok? I heard a crash"

"Listen carefully: You're calmly going to tell this curious gentleman that everything is fine. You just dropped something. Say it. "

The unfortunate soul tied to a chair glanced at the knife to his throat, gulped, nodded, and replied "It's ok Bobby. I'm alright. I just dropped something. Get some sleep"

The rattling doorknob abruptly ceased and after an "m'kay", Bobby the unobservant henchman plodded away from the second-floor room completely oblivious to the tense situation inside.

"Now, what's your name?" the captor inquired as he sat across from his detainee and idly tossed his knife from hand-to-hand "And please be quiet. Otherwise, I'll tear out your vocal chords and play them like a fiddle"

The suitably terrified ruffian stared into the sanguine and oddly serene eyes of the boy across from him and decided that he was at the mercy of a maniac. Understandably, he began to weep.

After watching his captive squirm for a couple of moments, Andrew Klebold decided that questioning wasn't his strong suit.

You could take him to the bathroom… Just gag him first, and make sure he doesn't make too much noise

"Good idea!" Andrew concurred with a grin "C'mon! Let's go!"

With his now incommunicado internee in tow, Andrew jauntily made his way to the bathroom. He instructed the still-weeping chattel to lie down in said bathtub, and Andrew sat cross-legged next to him.

"In case you were wondering, this is nothing personal" Andrew began

Yes it is. You hate people. He's a person. That makes it personal

"No it doesn't. I don't hate ALL people. I have friends" Andrew muttered

They're only your friends because they don't know you're a murderer.

"That's not fair! You were the one that told me how great it is!" Andrew argued "Now shut up. I need to concentrate"

That I can agree with. These 'friends' of yours will come looking for you eventually. You need to hurry this up.

"You're absolutely right!" Andrew acquiesced as he turned his attention to the unfortunate gent crying in the bathtub "Okay!...uh…you never did tell me your name. Hmm…I'll call you Tim! You look like a Tim"

The unfortunate thrall, now dubbed 'Tim', knew that he wouldn't be able to reason with Andrew after watching him lose a verbal debate with himself and attempted to squirm his way to freedom

Andrew responded to this desperate act by slicing off his ear, and repeating "No! Bad Tim!" in an admonishing tone.

"I suppose you have a lot of stereotypical questions like: 'Are you insane?' And: 'why are you doing this?'" Andrew whispered in Tim's remaining ear while the latter curled into the fetal position and covered the gaping hole on the side of his head "To the first question: no. I'm simply a product of my environment. You know, nature vs nurture and all that jazz"

"As for the second, I'd like to thank you Tim" Andrew cooed as he gently cradled his face and wiped away Tim's tears with his thumbs "You're going to help me answer a question that has been bugging me for weeks"

Andrew slit Tim's throat, and held his face just inches from his own. Ignoring Tim's gurgling and convulsions, Andrew held him fast and calmly began his explanation while watching his victim bleed out

"Descartes asserts that a candle can burn down to a glob of wax and still, essentially, be a candle. Even though its appearance is different, it still has the same tactile similarities. We know this because of empirical reasoning. I wonder…does this system of thought apply to people? I've been pondering about exactly when a person ceases to be. What I want to know is: how many times do I have to slice you up before you're no longer Tim and just a pile of meat?"

**May 17, 2015, 6:22 P.M.**

Jason was immensely out of his comfort-zone. After Julian helped him awkwardly clamber to and through a second-story window (which all-in-all, wasn't that unpleasant), he found himself in a guest bedroom which had evidently been converted into an alcohol alcove. As was his luck, the door leading to the hallway was blocked by a bevy of beer bottles and a very…used… mattress.

Needless to say, he swiftly abdicated the premises and slowly but surely sidled his way across the balcony. After finding another point of entry, he leapt through the open window and landed with an adipose squelch. Jason winced, clicked on his flashlight, and surveyed the bottom of his boot. To his shock and horror, he discovered that he had stepped on an eyeball. After heaving his breakfast out the window, he kept his flashlight fixed on the doorway and waded his way through the now-crimson room and exited to his original destination: the second floor hallway.

Upon exiting the veritable bloodbath, Jason was met with the sight of a distractingly shirtless Julian valiantly attempting (and failing) to tear his garment and bandage a thoroughly lacerated Andrew. The latter's clothing was in tatters, and he was tearfully attempting to explain his numerous cuts and bruises to a thoroughly incensed Julian.

"Jason! Thank God you're here. Andrew needs help. They fucking tortured him! "

After begrudgingly ordering Julian to cease his garment-ripping, Jason set to work patching Andrew up "Ok Andrew, can you calmly explain to me what happened? Were you in this room? Julian, please help me with the bandaging."

"Y…yes" Andrew choked out "They killed a kid and a dog"

"I'm going to cut their goddamn heads off!" Julian roared. Jason responded by placing a hand on his shoulder and shushing him

"Is this the same person who caused your wounds?" Jason responded calmly, the very essence of professionalism

"Yes" Andrew nodded, and then winced as he caused one of his wounds to re-open

"What did he look like?" Julian added

"Taller than me. Brown hair and eyes. Yellow teeth. He used a kitchen knife" Andrew mumbled, clearly shutting down

"I'm sorry for all the questions Andrew" Jason apologized in a placating tone "I'm just trying to figure all this out"

"There's nothing to figure out" Julian growled "They hurt one of our own, and now they are going to suffer for it"

"Well, first things first" Jason announced as he gingerly helped Andrew to his feet "Is there a couch downstairs?"

The two of them assisted Andrew down the stairs, and helped him to the couch. Autumn sat down and proceeded to fuss over him while Andrew weakly tried to fend her off. Alice sat on the ground in front of them and watched the interaction with a small smile.

Alice was a red-haired wonder. She was insanely smart, kind, and could hold her own against any enemy. Standing at a thoroughly unintimidating 5'7, she was bespectacled, freckled, and rather skinny. However, she could outsmart you any day. She's beaten Julian at chess 37 times.

While Andrew was being interrogated, prodded, and simpered over, Jason shot Julian a look and began to walk out to the porch. Julian followed, and they stood underneath the awning in silence for a couple of moments until Jason broke the silence

"I'm calling bullshit" He announced, and Julian blinked in shock before responding

"Huh? On what?" Julian queried, surprise painting his features

"On Andrew's story. It's bullshit. All of it" Jason clarified, and forestalled Julian's retort with a raised hand

"I know you trust him" Jason began "But you have to admit that his story is practically Swiss cheese"

"What? How?" Julian inquired, trying his damnedest to keep his temper in check "He's covered in cuts and bruises. Are you saying those were self-inflicted?"

"I don't know" Jason sighed "But if you didn't notice: none of the cuts required stitches, and none of them hit any major arteries, and some were already scabbed over. To continue: if his story is true: where did his torturer flee to? Where did they find a kid and a dog just traipsing around? And if these people were the sadistic troglodytes Andrew asserts they were, why were we able to disassemble their entire organization in under an hour? The facts don't add up"

"You went in that room didn't you?" Julian retorted "It looked like someone tried to use organs to recreate a Jackson Pollock painting"

"Yes, I did. I stepped on an eyeball" Jason shuddered

The two of them drifted into an uncomfortable silence for a few moments before Jason sighed and concluded his evidently unconvincing argument

"Julian, do you remember when you adopted that three-legged dog two years ago?" Jason inquired with a wistful smile

"Ol' Tripod? Of course I do!" Julian confirmed with a grin "I loved that dog"

"You've always had a penchant for picking up strays" Jason asserted while returning the grin "I think you see Andrew the same way. I don't know if anything he says can be taken at face value, and I can't help but be wary of him. Just…be careful. Ok?"

"Of course man" Julian replied with a blinding smile "When am I not?"

**May 18th, 5:18 A.M.**

Julian leaned against the second-floor balcony, enjoying the relative tranquility in the wake of the spring rain. His peace and quiet was somewhat ruined by a pair of Undead squelching their way down the hill towards their impromptu base, but just two of them wasn't cause for alarm. He heard the door creak open behind him and drew one of his knives out of reflex, ready to throw.

"Whoa there Jules. Chillax" Autumn grinned as she offered him a steaming cup of coffee "Good morning by the way"

"Yeah, you too" Julian whispered as he sheathed his knife and gratefully accepted the beverage "But why the hell are you awake?"

"I couldn't sleep, and I thought I'd keep you company" She shrugged as she sidled up next to him "What about you? Feeling like a good brooding session?"

"I don't brood" Julian groused while Autumn giggled at his morose expression

"Ok, so what were you thinking about?" She insisted, shoving him lightly "Leader stuff?"

"Yeah, something like that" Julian shrugged "I was just wondering how Raziel and his gang were doing"

"I'm sure they're alright" Autumn assured him, grimacing at the mention of their last leader

"I just can't help but wonder if I made a mistake driving them away" Julian admitted softly while picking up a piece of debris "Want to have some fun? First one to hit one of the deadheads over there gets to eat the chocolate I found at the gas station"

"You're on bitch" Autumn challenged, already on her third throw "And you don't need to feel guilty about banishing that jerk. He deserved it. And for what it's worth: I think you're a pretty good leader. You know, for a jackass"

"Thanks" Julian chortled "You have such a way with words"

They threw rocks and sticks in relative silence for a couple of moments, the taciturnity only broken when Autumn occasionally kicked over Julian's ammo pile. Julian, like the good sport he is, would reply by stealing her ammo, holding it above his head, and smiling at her hilarious attempts to regain her cache.

"Hey, I've gotta ask…why did you stay?" Julian spoke softly "I don't know why you guys wouldn't go with Raziel. He's a better leader than me"

"Hey, look at me" Autumn replied, an uncharacteristically serious look on her face "Strength doesn't make him a better leader. We chose you for a reason"

"But why?" Julian persisted "It doesn't make sense"

Autumn face palmed, and wracked her brain for a suitable answer. When she did, she smiled up at Julian and began her explanation

"Hey, you remember the project we had to do in Mr. Lunsford's class about World War Two? Where we had to pick out a famous photograph and write a report about what was happening?"

"Uh…yeah. Sort of" Julian lied "Jason kind of did the entire project…"

"Typical" Autumn sighed while shaking her head at him "Well, mine was the photo of the Nazi's raising the flag over the Acropolis. Did you know that the Italians actually attacked the Greeks first? Greece defied the world's expectations by successfully holding off the Italian forces, and even successfully counter-attacking. This was a turning point not just for the Greeks, but for the entire war. The Germans had to help their allies, and that delayed the invasion of Russia by over a month. The Greeks fought with such courage and ferocity that Hitler himself only ordered the raising of the flag after the surrender of all Greek forces. Their selfless courage inspired the Allied forces, and Winston Churchill quoted that 'Hence we will not say that Greeks fight like heroes, but we will say that heroes fight like Greeks.' Julian, when we look at you, we see the strength and the courage of your ancestors. Please don't doubt yourself. You're a good friend, and a great leader."

**May 18, 2015, 9:00 AM**

"Oh Tim, I already miss you" Andrew spoke wistfully as he tossed chunks of meat out of the second-story window "We had so much fun together"

That's right. Keep chumming. Then sound the alarm…

"Then explain that I heroically tried to save the poor souls locked in the shed, I know the plan" Andrew sighed listlessly "I don't think this is necessary. I don't really think they'd care if I murdered the guys in the shed"

People tend to look down on building xylophones out of rib-cages

"Yeah, that's understandable" Andrew conceded "It sounded horrible. Oh! Look! Here they come!"

Drawn by the smell of Tim's assorted organs, a veritable herd of deadheads shuffled towards the house and raised their hands skyward expecting more manna from the heavens.

"Guys! Help! Zombies on the port bow!"

Nailed it

**May 18, 2015, 9:14 AM**

Alice was woken by gunfire. She exited her room, and was almost trampled by a bleary-eyed Julian clad in mismatching socks and jeans.

"Where's Autumn?" He asked in an annoyingly concerned tone "She's supposed to be on watch"

After shrugging off a pang of irrational jealousy, Alice answered him with a shrug and a "You check the front door, I'll get the rifle and head to the second"

A second gunshot rang out, and she quickened her pace. Upon reaching her destination, she threw open the window and began to curse.

The storage area, which Julian lovingly dubbed 'the-dog-shit-shed' had a multitude of undead swarming around it like sharks feeding on a whale carcass. It was abundantly clear the shoddy craftsmanship wouldn't hold for long with the multitude of deadheads shuffling against it.

As if to accentuate this prophetic proclamation, the shed began to collapse in on itself. The undead set upon the unfortunate occupants, Julian sprinted into the fray, and the Battle of Dog-Shit Shed began in earnest.

Jason was stationed just inside the front door. From what Alice could see, he was taking careful shots at the zombies shuffling towards the house and murmering apologies. Since he winced with every shot, she decided she'd assist him after checking on her other squad-mates. Turns out, she needn't have bothered.

She'd often mock Julian's choice of weaponry on the grounds that melee fighting was dangerous and wholly inefficient. However, as always, he proved her wrong.

Alice watched as he sprinted towards a group of undead, unsheathed his knives, and literally disarmed a zombie all in one smooth motion. After doing so, he danced away from their clutches, kicked one in the chest, and set to work slicing and dicing the undead horde. He was magnificent, like a Grecian god of myth, and Alice had an exceedingly difficult time tearing her eyes away from him.

Andrew was having a blast. His style of combat wasn't nearly as sexy, but almost as effective. He'd found a fireman's axe, and was aggressively quoting Macbeth as he lopped the limbs off of his opponents.

"Come! Scarf up the tender eye of pitiful day, and with thy bloody and invisible hand, tear to pieces that great bond which keeps me pale! Out damned spot! OUT I SAY! BAHAHAHAAAAA! "

Alice swiftly determined she didn't need to worry about Andrew.

Oddly enough, Autumn was the most secure. She had wisely barricaded herself on the deck, and used a shovel to tip over the walkers that tried to ascend.

After checking up on everyone again, Alice contented herself with taking pot-shots at the undead shuffling down the road at them. Unfortunately for the ragtag group, Murphy's Law bit them in the ass.

Autumn's security was compromised as her table and umbrella barricade began to crumple. Soon, she'd be overwhelmed. Julian realized this, but was unable to open a fissure through the swath of undead. Alice was unable to fire because of the close proximity, and was forced to watch helplessly as the undead began to spill over the barricade.

Julian bellowed "Autumn! RUN! Get in the house!" and continued his effort to carve a trench through the undead

Hearing Julian yell seemingly drew Andrew back to reality, and he flung his axe at the mob of zombies menacing Autumn with a cry of "BEWARE MACDUFF!"

The axe-handle struck one of the zombies in the noggin, felling it and a few of its undead comrades. While not exactly lethal, or particularly logical, the desperate attack did give Autumn the time she needed to flee into the house and bar the door.

Jason, down to his last clip, strode into the yard and sounded the retreat. Julian and a now weaponless Andrew wisely took his advice, and fled though the front door while Jason spent his last clip and Alice covered them from above.

Before abdicating her position and assisting her compatriots fortify their position, she took a final glimpse through her scope. She began to weep when she saw a veritable swarm of the undead menace sweeping over the hill towards their impromptu fortress.

"We're stuck…" She sobbed "God help us…"


End file.
